The present invention relates generally to the field of waveguides and, more particularly, to a metal sprayed phase-shifter guide construction. Present methods of forming phase-shifters require the insertion of a ferrite toroid assembly into a drawn metal waveguide. During insertion of the toroid assembly the connecting wire must be brought out through holes in the waveguide, a difficult operation which often damages the wires. The contact between the surfaces of the toroid and the inner walls of the waveguide is difficult to control even with very precise parts.